Nettochan?
by Netto-chan
Summary: That's right everyone!It's a Genderswap fic.Only Netto though. Anyways,Netto is a 14 year old girl who's birthday is in a week. She doesn't expect much to happen in that week, until a certain new student comes to her school.Enzan
1. New Student, Soccer and Emails

**Netto-chan: Ello! My first fanfiction like this, I can't grantee that it will be that good. If you have any advice please review and tell me! This ish told from Netto's POV by the way.**

**Rockman! Do the disclaimer!! **

**Rockman: Do I have to?**

**Netto-chan: Yesh!! Now do it!**

**Rockman: Alright! Netto-chan does not own any of the characters used in this story.**

**Netto-chan: thanks Rockman! Now, on with the story!!**

____________________________________________________________________________

"Netto!! Wake up!! You're going to be late again!!" The blue navi yelled from his PET.

I groaned, I really didn't want to get up today. But with Rockman's constant nagging, I had to get up. I sit up in my bed and rub my eyes. "I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled over Rockman's nagging. He stopped and looked at me.

"It's 7:45.." He informed me and my eyes widen. "WHAT?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" I yelled at him as I threw the sheets off of me and ran towards my bathroom. I was soo glad that I had my own, it saved a lot of trouble.

"I **tried**, **YOU** didn't want to wake up!!!" He yelled at me from the computer desk. I ignored him and continued to get ready for school. I put on a white long sleeve shirt with black on the elbows, an orange hoodie over that, I put on my long black shorts with golden strips down the sides that came down to past my knees on. I brushed out my brunette hair and put my light blue bandanna on like a headband, to push some of my hair back, but a few strands still stayed in front of my light brown eyes. I also put on a light blue belt on, not to keep my pants on or anything, just to look cool and it had my navi symbol on it. I brushed my teeth and came out of the bathroom and grabbed my PET with Rockman in it and put it in a pocket on my belt and ran down the stairs. "Morning mom!" I said and my mom handed me a piece of toast as I was putting on my shoes that I left under the table.

"You're going to me late, you better hurry. It's 7:50." She informed me and I grabbed the piece of toast and put it in my mouth. "Thak yos!" I tried to say 'thank you' but I think my mom go the message and smiled at me as I got my skates and attached them to the bottom of my orange shoes and skated out the door.

~At school, when the bell has rang.~

"You barely made it again, Netto-chan." I walked to my desk and saw my best friend, Meiru, who sat right behind me. I sat down at my seat next to the window and looked at her, still breathing a little hard from skating all the way here.

"Rockman didn't wake me up early enough." I told her then a yelling came from my PET.

"I did to! You need to learn to get out of bed!!" He yelled at me and I sighed, I didn't feel like arguing right now. Meiru laughed slightly.

"Oh yeah, we're getting that new student today." Meiru said, I looked at her confused.

"What new student?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you fell asleep." She said then continued. "We're supposed to get a new student today, he's supposed to be a really important guy. The teacher didn't tell us who he was though."

"Oh great, another guy, we need more girls in this class." I said as I looked at the class, there was only 5 girls, the other 10 students were guys. We were out numbered.

"Yeah. Anyways, what are you doing for your birthday?" She asked me. My birthday was a week away, I was turning 15.

"Well, I don't want anything to big…" I replied before the teacher started yelling at the class to be quiet. I faced the front of the class to see that the front door was opening. Most of the class grew silent as a teenage boy stepped through the door. He had an odd hairstyle, the top of his hair was white while the bottom half was black, looked like an eggshell in a way. I giggled at the then continued to look over him. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a red sleeveless jacket, with camo pants and black shoes. I looked back up towards his face and looked at his eyes, they were a beautiful shade of light blue. Wait a second, did I just think that?! I continued to star at him until he looked at me, I mean look straight at me! I quickly looked out of the window, as if I wasn't paying attention.

"Everyone, this is Enzan Ijuin. Please make him feel welcome." More like annoyed, I heard a few girls have quiet squeals, that still hurt my ears. Dang my good hearing. "You may sit where ever you like." I heard the teacher tell him, though I still did not look in his direction. A few seconds later I heard someone next to me, I looked over to see that Enzan had sat in the empty desk right next to me. The teacher started to teacher the lesson but I didn't really pay attention. Instead I got out a piece a paper and wrote something on it. I looked over at Enzan who looked like he was barely paying attention and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over at me and at put the piece of paper on the edge of my desk. It read '_Hello, I'm Netto Hikari. Nice to meet you. (I don't want to talk cause we'll get in trouble.)_' I added to last part so that he wouldn't try to reply verbally. He looked up at me and I smiled at him. I saw him take out a piece of paper and write on it. He put it on the edge of his desk like I had did with mine, I looked over and it said _'Nice to meet you as well Hikari-chan. Would you mind showing me around the school? I have no idea where my next class is." _I looked up at him and the expression looked sorta embarrassed to me, must have wounded his pride or something or ask a girl to show him around school (**A/N: Poor Enzan, had to wound his pride just a bitXD)** I looked back down and wrote something else, when I finished I put it on the edge of my desk and he looked over at it. _'Sure! No problem. And just call me Netto-chan alright?'_ I think I saw him smirk a little bit before writing something on his sheet of paper, when he put it at the edge of the desk I looked over at it. _'Alright, Netto-chan.'_ I smiled then before I knew it I was asked to answer a question that the teacher put on the board. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

~FF to lunch time~

"Netto-chan, you need to pay more attention." My short blonde friend said as we walked outside for lunch.

"Yeah I guess so." I said slightly embarrassed.

"She was passing notes with the new student." Meiru informed the blonde and they both got weird grins on their face. I looked at them, with my face heating up,

"Meiru! Yaito! It's nothing like that! I was just trying to help him out!" I said in my defense.

"Sure, whatever you say Netto-chan, is that why you showed him around the school earlier?" Yaito asked, with that grin still on her face. I was beginning to hate that grin.

"H-He asked me too! I was trying to be nice!" I said, my face still a light shade of red. They laughed at me and I started to yell at them as we got the bench next to the soccer field. We all sat down and shared lunches. I watched the boys playing soccer, soccer was my favorite sport. I wanted to jump in so badly. That's when I saw the ball come flying towards us.

"Hey look out Netto-chan!" I heard a boy yell.

I stood up and kicked the ball back while it was still in mid-air. The ball flew and went to the goal. The boys that stood at on the field shocked, they all looked at me and smiled then yelled at them. "Watch where you kick the ball! Bakas! You coulda hit someone!" That shocked them even more, and then I noticed one of the players running up to me. I looked closer and saw it was Enzan, I guess he was the one who yelled at me.

"You sure can kick Netto-chan." He said smirking at me. "Why don't you play with us? The other team needs another player."

"Play with you guys? Sure!" I said before looking back at Meiru and Yaito. "Cheer me on."

"Go and get em' Netto-chan!" Meiru cheered.

"Show them how tough a girl really is!" Yaito said. I nodded and ran onto the field.

I got in my position, running down the field when my team got the ball. "Kick it over here!" I yelled at my teammate, he looked up at me and quickly kicked the ball over to me. I was about to catch it when I saw Enzan run in front of me and take it and kick it the other way instead. He was fast! As he ran past me I saw him look over at me and smirk, I was beginning to hate that smirk along with Yaito's grin. This was definitely the beginning of a rivalry.

~FF to the end of lunch~

I sat on the bench, breathing heavily. That game was tiring, me and Enzan kept blocked each other's moves. I don't think I've gone against anyone that good before. I looked over to see Enzan sitting next to me, breathing and sweating as bad as I was. Though he still looked good…wait! Again! I shouldn't be thinking like that! My thoughts were interrupted by Meiru and Yaito coming over with two water bottles. Meiru handed one to me while Yaito handed the other to Enzan.

"Thanks." We both said at the same time as we took the water bottles from them. I drank like half of the bottle while Enzan only drunk a little. "What was the score? I lost track." I asked Meiru, because I know she was watching the game.

"It was a tie." She said before the bell could be heard going off. "We'd better hurry. What class do you have next Enzan?" She asked him and he brought out a slip of paper from his pocket.

"..Gym." I started to laugh a little. "We all have that class next to. We'll show you where it is." I said as I stood up and grabbed my backpack, he nodded and did the same. Then we all walked to the Gym.

~~FF to after school~~

"So Enzan, why did you decide to come to this school?" Yaito asked him as he left the school building.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"You didn't know Netto-chan? He's the vice president of a major company." Meiru said.

"Really?! I didn't know that!" I said, slightly embarrassed. I could hear Enzan chuckle and I looked over at him.

"I didn't want to go to a private school." He said before we saw a black limo pull in front of them. "You guys want a ride home?" He asked as he turned to us as the driver opened the door for him. By this moment we were receiving multiple death glares from other girls.

"No thanks, my limo will be here in a sec and Meiru and I are going shopping." Yaito said as I pink limo pulled up behind Enzan's black one.

"Good luck Netto-chan." I heard Meiru whisper in my ear and my face started to heat up and turned a shade of red.

"Meiru!" I was about to yell at her but her and Yaito ran off to the pink limo. I sighed.

"Well, what about you Netto-chan?" I looked over at Enzan and blushed slightly.

"Sure! Thanks Enzan-kun!" I said before he held the door open for me. 'Such a gentleman.' I thought before climbing into the limo, I had been used to limos since I met Yaito. He climbed in and sat next to me. Out of all of the room he had to sit next to me, just great.

"Hey Netto-chan..." I heard him say and I looked over at him.

"Hai?"

"You can enter E-mails into your PET right?" He asked a rather strange question to ask but I nodded anyways. "Let me see your PET for a sec." I handed my PET over to him and he messed with it for awhile before giving it back. "There, I put my e-mail in. E-mail me later ok?" he said and I nodded as the limo came to a stop. The door opened and I climbed out to see we were at me house.

"Wait, how did you know where I live?" I asked.

"I've met your father, he told me." He said through the half cracked window. I silently sighed in relief, at least he wasn't a stalker or anything. "See you at school." He said before the window rolled up and the limp drove off.

"He seems like a nice guy." I pulled out my PET and looked at Rockman.

"Yeah he does." I said. "Did you meet his navi?" I asked, I had jacked him in at Gym to hang out in the net.

"Yes actually. His name is Protoman. Sorta a closed off guy but he seems nice." Rockman said and I smiled. Then I walked inside my house.

"I'm home!"

______________________________________________________________________________

**Netto-chan: I know the navis didn't show up to much in this chapter, but the next chapter ish mainly gonna be with the navis so that'll make up for it XD.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Meeting at the gym

**Netto-chan: Here with chapter 2! And as promised I shall put the navis in more this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever XD I actually lost the file so I had to reqrite it . …..Enzan! You do the disclaimer!**

**Enzan: Why?**

**Netto-chan: Cause I asked, now please? *puppy dog eyes***

**Enzan: Fine! Just stop looking at me like that! Netto-chan doesn't own any of the characters in this story.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"So Netto, who are you inviting to your birthday party?" My mother asked me as we sat at the dining table. It was a Saturday, thank god! I wasn't wearing what I normally wear though, I was wearing my white short sleeve shirt with the same black shorts I wore yesterday but I wasn't wearing the belt and I was just putting my hair up in the bandana when my mother asked me the question.

"Well, I'm for sure inviting Meiru, Dekao, and Yaito. Tohru too if he can make it…" I said then thought a moment. "But he's on that trip with his dad, I'm not sure If he'll be able to make it. Hey Rockman, can you contact Iceman for me and ask?" I asked as I brought out my blue PET from my pocket. I looked at Rockman and he nodded.

"Hai, I'll get on that right away!" He said before he started to pull up multiple windows. I put the PET down on the table and let me do his work while I ate my mom's famous pancakes, my mom is the best cook I know! And her pancakes are to die for!

"Oh right, Netto, What about that boy who drove you home yesterday?" My mother asked me as she sat down across from me. My face turned the lightest shade of red.

"M-Maybe. He might be busy. He is the vice-president of IPC after all…"I felt sorta sad about that, I did want to invite him, but maybe I shouldn't bother him. I finished the pancakes then stood up and grabbed my PET. "I'm going to the gym." I said as I started to walk towards the door.

"Wait a second Netto." I turn back around to my mother and she handed me a lunch box.

"Take this to your father will you? He forgot it again." She asked smiling at me and I nodded and took it.

"Sure! I'm off now!" I said as I went to the front door and put my orange shoes and skates on before grabbing an orange sleeveless zip up vest off of the coat rack and walked out of the door then skated down the street.

~In the Cyberwolrd~

Netto wasn't gonna be happy about this. Rockman had just gotten off of the phone with Iceman and it turns out that they'll be staying away longer. Rockman sighed slightly, that's when a beeping went off to say that Netto had just gotten an e-mail. Rockman opened it and read it, it was from her father. Asking her to call him as soon as she could. "Netto-chan." Rockman said trying to get his net-ops attention.

I stopped skating and looked at Rockman through the PET. "What's up Rockman?"

"You got an e-mail from dad, he wants you to call him as soon as you could."

"Go ahead and pull up a line Rockman." I said and he nodded before he dialed in my dad's number. After a few moments my dad came up on the screen of the PET. "Hey Dad, why did you want me to call you?"

"I was wondering when you could come over here. I have something to show you." He explained.

"Can I come by after I go to the gym for awhile? I have to bring by your lunch anyways, you forgot it again." I said and my dad laughed nervously.

"Really? Whoops. Thanks, please be here in an hour." He said before he closed the line and Rockman appeared on the screen again.

"Good thing I'm usually at the gym for an hour anyways." I said before I skated towards the gym. I got their in a matter of minutes and I walked in too see the person at the front desk turn to me.

"Hey Hikari! Good to see ya again!" The male with black hair and brown eyes said to me as he checked my Gym membership card, you had to have one to be in this gym.

"Hiya, Kou. Hows the baby and Ana?" I asked as he handed me back the gym card.

"They're fine. I managed saved to back room for ya. But there's one other person in there." He said smiling and I smiled back at him.

"Thanks Kou. Talk to you later." I said before waving to Kou as I walked to the back room of the gym. I waved and talked to the people who I knew before opening the door to the last room. I wondered who else was in here. Usually Kou was able to save it for me without anyone in here. I opened the door fully to see who was in there, though I didn't expect to see_ him_ here. I looked at the dual-haired boy who was punching the punching bag furiously. He didn't seem to notice me but when I took a step into the room and closed the door he stopped and looked at me. "Hey Enzan-kun, I never expected to see you here." I said smiling looking at him. He was wearing just a regular red t-shirt with black shorts that went just below his knees.

"Same here." Was his response as he grabbed a water bottle from the floor and took a sip of it. I went to the other side of the room where there was a treadmill and I began to jog on it as I connected my headphones I had in my pockets to my PET and was listening to my favorite songs. "So…Have you always come to gym?" He asked, I guessed he was getting sick of the silence that was happening between us. I took the right head phone out of my ear so I could hear him fully.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to try out for the soccer team so I've been trying to get into shape. I've been coming here for over 3 years though." I explained. My father had always brought me with him sometimes, he came once and a while. But after the first visit I started to come a lot.

"Really? Do you want to become a pro soccer player when you grow up or something?" Enzan asked as he started to punch the punching bag again.

"Nah, I want to be a scientist."

"A Scientist? Then why are you so dedicated to Soccer?"

"It would help me keep up with my grades. I mean, if you think about it. If I don't keep my grades up then I'll get kicked off of the soccer team." I explained, it seemed like a good plan to me. "And soccer is my favorite sport."

"Interesting…" I heard him say as I good off of the treadmill and grabbed my PET.

"Want a work out too Rockman?" I asked him, ignoring Enzan's comment.

"Sure! Sound good to me!" He said and I jacked him into the port next to the punching bag. Then I saw Enzan jack in his navi as well. I looked up at him.

"How about we help each other with our workouts?" he suggested and I nodded.

"Sure sound good to me!" I said.

~In the cyber world~

Rockman appeared in the cybergym, where he saw a few of the navis he recognized. He said hello to them just as Netto had in the real world.

"Hey Rockman." He heard someone said to him. Rockman turned to see the red navi he had seen the day before at Netto's school.

"Hey Blues!" He said in his normal carefree tone as he went over to his new friend. "You gonna work out too?"

"Yeah, just wanted test my limits." He said in a very monotone voice. "Care to spar?"

"Sure! I don't mind. I need some practice too. Let's head over to the net battling room."

"You lead the way, This is my first time here." Blues said and Rockman nodded and lead Blues to an empty room. Though it did have one or two punching bags, but those were off to the side. "So, shall we start?" Blues asked as he walked over to the other end of the room and faced Rockman in a fighting stance. Rockman nodded and got in a fighting stance aswell.

"Ready..Set…" Rockman said slowly.

"GO!" Then both yelled at the same time and they charged at each other.

Rockman changed his arm into his weapon of choice, his RockBuster. He fired a few shots at Blues, only to see that he disappeared in a second! He noticed a blur of red next to him and jumped out of the way before he saw a sword cut the air **(A/N: Does the cyberworld even have air? Nevermind, you know what I mean right?) **where he was just standing.

"You need to be a little quicker Rockman." Blues said as he got red to charge again. Rockman knew this was going to be tough. Blues was faster than he was, and most likely had more experience in net battling. But It was just a sparring match. If it was a real match, Rockman would defiantly need Netto's help. He pushed out these thoughts and focused on the navi ahead of him.

~~FF~~

Rockman leaned against the net wall, breathily heavily. Blues and he had been going non-stop for about 45 minutes. They we're equally paired. Rockman looked over at Blues to see he was breathing hard aswell, just not as much as he was.

"That was a good fight." Blues said as he noticed Rockman was looking at him.

"Yeah, I hadn't had a good fight like that in ages." Rockman said before thinking. "I wonder how Netto-chan is doing." He said mainly to himself as he pulled up a window of the room Netto and Enzan were in. He looked to see Enzan holding the punching bag and Me hitting it with hard punches, almost hard enough to move Enzan a few feet. Rockman checked the time, it was almost time for me to go meet dad at Scilabs. "Netto-chan!" He yelled out to us causing me and Enzan to stop and look over at the PET. I walked over and picked it up, looking at Rockman.

"What is it Rockman?" I said between breaths. This workout was one of the toughest I've had in awhile, took a lot out of me.

"It's almost time to go meet dad. I think you should go ahead and leave now so you can get to him on time." He said and I nodded.

"Alright." I said in response before turning to Enzan. "I have to get going." I said to him before jacking Rockman out.

"It was almost time for me to head out aswell anyways." He said as he jacked Blues and put his red PET in his pocket. "You're going to Scilabs right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" He couldn't read minds, could he?

" asked me to come aswell." That shocked me, so dad wanted to see both me and Enzan? What was he up to… "I can drive us their if you like." He suggested and I nodded.

"Sure, my legs are killing me anyways, I don't think I could skate the whole way there." I said laughing nervously as I headed towards the door. "Come on then!" I said before running down the hall.

"Legs are killing you huh?" Enzan said sighing before walking out of the door.

_____________

**Netto-chan: Yeah that was slightly short and my first fighting scene in here, but I cut that short too. I havn't had too much time to update lately. I'll make up for it. **


End file.
